Which Way Now?
by otkcp
Summary: Summary: a look into the lives of the Charmed Ones, now with children and families of their own. Warnings: magick, supernatural themes, violence, swearing and possible spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a look into the lives of the Charmed Ones, now with children and families of their own.

Warnings: magick, supernatural themes, violence, swearing and possible spanking of minors.

Timeline: it follows the show but with some changes to it, more children than in the show, Piper has daughters with Jeremy and Dan before Wyatt was born, Phoebe has daughters with Jason, Leslie and Dex as well as her son with Cole and girls with Coop, Paige had two children with Glen, a child each with Richard and Kyle as well as her children with Henry, Prue has two children before her death, one with Andy and one with Jack, she then had triplet girls with Andy in the afterlife, their powerful daughters bring them back before the birth of their twins.

**Chapter One: Phoebe's Family**

It was a Friday afternoon and Phoebe was stressing, she was thirty-eight weeks pregnant, her ankles were swollen and her unborn daughter was having a hell of a time playing soccer with her bladder. As if this wasn't enough for the incredibly tired, hard working mother but right now her daughters were running around the house causing as much trouble as they could.

She had five daughters between the ages of six and two and another on the way, her three older girls, Pearlotta, Phyre and Phoenix were from previous relationships. Phyre and Phoenix's fathers' had custody every second weekend and Pearl's Dad visited once a month, but he hadn't been to visit for the past six months, this Friday just happened to be the one for all three girls.

The young mother was trying to get her three older daughters ready to go to their Dads' houses and keep her other two under control. Her girls seemed to be misbehaving. Pandora had recently begun going through her terrible twos and had been throwing tantrums almost nonstop.

Her three year old, Prudence or more commonly called Lady-Bug, had always been a fussy eater and had never been the best sleeper but since Phoebe had gotten pregnant again the three year old had gotten worse when it came to both eating and sleeping.

The older ones had been fighting all afternoon and Phoebe was getting sick of it "Pandora that's enough, please stop screaming at me" she scolded the tantruming tot before turning to Prudence "Lady-Bug, Mommy is busy right now and I really can't pick you up right now so go and play in the other room".

Going through the laundry basket she began to gather clothes for the older girls "Phoenix do you want to take blue jeans or black to your Dad's?" she showed both pairs to the four year old, Phoenix cocked her head to the side, contemplating the choices.

"The black ones" she said finally, folding up the jeans, a skirt, a few t-shirts, a couple of nightgowns, some socks and underwear. She put it all into her overnight bag and repeated the process with Pearl and Phyre's clothing.

She wasn't nervous about Phyre and Phoenix, both of them stayed over at their fathers' houses every second weekend, but with Pearl it was new, her Dad, Jason, visited once a month but had never taken Pearlotta overnight, let alone for a weekend and she wasn't sure how he would cope with the rather challenging little girl, especially the witch aspects of her.

Once all the bags were packed and set by the door, Phoebe sat down, trying to relax for the first time in hours. She loved her girls, loved her family and her heritage but it was still stressful especially balancing it all.

Her daughters each had their own distinct personalities and powers, Pearl was a strong willed and smart little girl; she had inherited her mother's premonitions as well as her Aunty Prue's telekinesis and astral projection. She had also been gifted with a type of teleportation called glistening.

Phyre had a fiery temper but was very protective of the people she loves, throughout her entire pregnancy, Phoebe channelled the baby's powers, pyrokinesis and other fire based powers, which had led to the baby's name.

Phoenix was a lot like her mother personality wise, fun loving, sweet and caring; she had also inherited her father's artistic abilities. Her main power was electrokinesis; she loved to use her powers to help her Mom and Aunts to vanquish demons.

Prudence was a clingy and at times very fussy little girl, she very rarely slept in her own bed, preferring to sleep in her parents' bed she was also a very fussy eater. Most of her powers were based on her father's cupid ones.

Pandora was the mistress of chaos in their home, she was always on the go and very active. She was adorable but the terrible twos had turned her into quite the brat, she was a screamer and hadn't learnt to talk very much yet, but she was pretty loud with the words that she had picked up so far.

Her unborn daughter that they had already named Pricilla had been projecting her powers through Phoebe, although not as often as some of her other daughters had, her power of beaming (the cupids form of teleportation) and telepathic suggestion were the ones that she allowed Phoebe to use.

Lately she had been having dreams about Cole, about the past and about a little boy that seemed familiar but she couldn't place him. The dreams were vivid and filled with emotions that she wasn't sure she wanted to confront, she had begun to wonder if it was Pricilla projecting them into her mind.

The doorbell rang, looking at her watch Phoebe knew that it must be Jason, before she could even finish her thought, the baby had beamed her to the front door "thank you baby" Phoebe whispered to her belly.

She opened the door "Jason, come on in" Phoebe said to the man standing at the door "wow, Phoebe you're wow" Jason said indicating the swollen bulge that was her unborn daughter "yeah, and I was when you were here last, but it has been six months Jason" she said.

Pearl came shooting into the room "Daddy, you're here" she squealed in joy "hey baby girl, how are you?" he pulled his daughter into her arms, it had been a while since he had seen her "I'm good Daddy, I missed you heaps" Pearlotta said.

"I know sweetie, but you and I are going to spend the whole weekend together" he continued "well okay, so here is her bag and it has all of her clothes and some cuddlies and I wrote down all the numbers that you might need this weekend" she filled him in.

"Thank you Phoebe" he said "we'll be fine, I promise" with that said he took the bag from the witch and carried his daughter out the door "bye Mommy, I love you" Pearl called as she left with her Dad "I love you too baby girl" Phoebe replied.

'_One down, two to go' _Phoebe thought as she closed the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. **

Patrick Benjamin Turner Halliwell "Pax" (8) flaming, fire balls, pyrogenism, telepathic suggestion telepathy and empathy.

Pearlotta Magick Dean Halliwell "Pearl" (6) glistening, premonitions, telekinesis and astral projection.

Phyre Les St. Claire Halliwell "Phy" (5) pyrokinesis, protective field of fire, teleporting in a whirl of fire (not the same as flaming)

Phoenix Dextra Lawson Halliwell "Phee" (4) electrokinesis, teleporting and protective electric field.

Prudence Destiny Valentine Halliwell "Lady-Bug" (3) beaming, sensing good and love and exploding light balls.

Pandora Penelope Valentine Halliwell "Pandy" (2) levitation, beaming and shooting light from her hands.

Pricilla Charlotte Valentine Halliwell "Prissy" (NB) telepathic suggestion, beaming and aerokenisis.

Penelope Vicki Halliwell "Penni" (11) blinking, pyrotechnics, apportation, illusion projecting.

Phillipa Daniela Gordon Halliwell "Pippa" (10) fading, photokinesis and energy blast.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell "Wy" (7)

Christopher Perry Halliwell "Chris" (5)

Melinda Prudence Halliwell "Mindy" (3) exploding orbs, orbing and telekinetic orbing.

Petra Glenda Belland Matthews Halliwell "Petty" (16) orbing, telekinetic orbing and intangibility.

Phineas Mark Belland Matthews Halliwell "Phin" (8) orbing and telekinetic orbing.

Pryce Richard Montana Matthews Halliwell "Prycie" (5) orbing, conjuring, telekinesis and healing.

Pansy Kyla Brody Matthews Halliwell "Panz" (4) thought projection, orbing, telekinetic orbing and sensing.

Patricia Phoebe Matthews-Mitchell Halliwell "Patsy" (3) Molecular deceleration, orbing, twin-telepathy and telekinetic orbing.

Helen Piper Matthews-Mitchell Halliwell "Pixie" (3) Molecular combustion, orbing, twin-telepathy, telekinetic orbing.

Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell Halliwell "Hezzy" (2) orbing, thermokinesis, telekinetic orbing.

Porter Drew Trudeau Halliwell "Port" (11) projection, phasing, telekinesis and teleportation.

Preston Jackson Sheridan Halliwell "Prest" (10) astral projection, telekinesis and fading.

Cassandra Andromeda Trudeau Halliwell "Cassy" (4) cyrokinesis, teleportation, telekinesis and protective force field.

Brianna Astrid Trudeau Halliwell "Bri" (4) geokinesis, teleportation, telekinesis and protective force field.

Pamela Grace Trudeau Halliwell "Pam" (4) hydrokinesis, teleportation, telekinesis and protective force fields.

Patience Victoria Trudeau Halliwell "Pati" (NB) psychokinesis and hovering.

Payton Joel Anderson Trudeau Halliwell "PJ" (NB) telekinesis and floating.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: my family has been having a really stressful and emotional time at the moment, all on edge because my Granddad (Mum's Dad) passed away from cancer recently and the funeral is this coming Wednesday. Reviews are very much wanted please.**

**Minor correction to Pryce and Pansy's ages, they are Pryce (6, not 5) and Pansy is (5, not 4)**

**Chapter Two: Paige's Family**

Having all of her kids together in one place was still knew to Paige, her first baby had been born the day after her adoptive parents' death, she had been just seven months pregnant at the time, the tiny baby girl that she named Petra Glenda had been born weighing just three pounds and two ounces. At the time Paige had been so lost in her loss and depression that she was in no condition to be a mother, not wanting to lose her daughter completely she was glad that her mother, Helen's little sister, Karen, was willing to take the baby in.

It had been six years after Petra's birth before Paige had fallen pregnant again, just four months before Piper had Wyatt; Paige had welcomed a son, Phineas Mark, who had the same father as her first baby, Glen Belland, her childhood best friend and High School sweetheart.

Two years later, just a month before Chris was born Paige's second son, Pryce, came into the world; his father, Richard, had been taking a hiatus from magick, but after meeting his son three years later he changed his mind and had embraced his powers again to teach Pryce about his Montana side of his heritage.

A year later her baby daughter, Pansy Kyla, joined the growing family; the manor had been over flowing with people. Pansy's Dad was a whitelighter and wasn't able to be around as much as both her and his daughter would like, but they had a very strong and close bond.

She had been a tired, single Mom when she met her now husband of four years, Henry, he had accepted her kids with a lot of affection and kindness. He had a strong bond with both of her sons, he was one of the best Dad's Paige knew, to all of her children not just his biological ones.

The twins had been a welcomed addition to their family; two identical bundles of joy had filled their home with more love and action than ever before, twins were a lot of work under normal circumstances but Patsy and Pixie were ten times the work thanks to their charmed lineage.

The baby girls had just started walking and babbling when Little Henry joined the family, it had been a very stressful but rewarding experience, one that had required a lot of help from her family, it had helped her bond with her biological father, Sam, who loved helping with his Grandchildren.

Paige's whitelighter side had once again kicked in and led her to become a social worker once again. Helping good people find their way was in her blood and her job was the perfect outlet for that side of her.

...

"Come on Big Guy, Mommy's gotta go to work" Paige called to her two-year-old son as she grabbed the diaper bag next to the front door. Hezzy came running up to his Mom a big smile on his chubby baby face.

"Work time Mommy?" he asked, cocking his head to one side with a look of curiosity on his sweet baby face. "Yeah, come one baby let's go" she took his hand and led her out to the car. Her youngest was one of the sweetest toddlers she had ever met and had thankfully not started the terrible twos, it made parenthood all the more amazing, having such great kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: you like the chap =D**

**Chapter Three: Piper's Family**

Life for Piper Halliwell was hectic in many ways, she was a wife, a mother, a chief, she owned and managed a club and restaurant and she was also one of the most powerful witches who fights demons on a very regular basis.

Although it was very hard work at times, most of it she wouldn't change it for the world, but she could live without the constant demon hunting, but being a mother was a wonderful experience, one the she enjoyed more than anything else.

Her first born, Penelope "Penni", was her eleven year old daughter with the warlock Jeremy that she had dated just before she had come into her powers again, Penni was the spitting image of her mother, beautiful brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, she was a sweet natured and very intelligent.

Her daughter with ex-boyfriend Dan Gordon was a ten year old called Phillipa also known as Pippa; she was a smart girl who had inherited her mother's passion for cooking, she hadn't yet met her father. Pippa and Penni had a very close bond.

Her two boys with Leo were getting bigger and bigger every day, Chris had just turned six and Wyatt was almost eight. Both boys were filled with life and had more energy than their parents could ever imagine.

Then the little girl she and Leo had been waiting for had joined their family, Melinda Prudence Halliwell, the youngest of Piper's children was a sweet and very cute little girl with light brown hair. Mindy loved magick, being a witch was everything to her.

...

'The Triquatra' was a busy, new establishment that had been raved about in every magazine, website and news paper locally. It was a wonderful, family friendly, restaurant with amazing and creative recipes.

Piper worked at the restaurant three days and one night a week, Monday to Wednesday she worked from 8am to 5pm and Thursday she worked 7pm to 12am. Her busy work schedule also included working at P3 Friday and Saturday nights.

Melinda was sitting at her reserved table munching away on her plate of fries as her mother worked. Mindy alternated between going to work at the restaurant with her Mommy and going to 'Magic School' with her Daddy.

Today she was with her Mommy and was waiting for Billie to come and drop off her brothers and sisters. Billie was a close family friend, honorary Aunty and part-time none official nanny to the sisters and their children.

Today she was picking Penni, Pippa, Wyatt and Chris up from school and dropping them off to Piper at work, they would be with her until she finished work at five. She loved her kids and her jobs but balancing it all was a lot harder then she thought.

But watching her youngest sitting happily, munching away on her fries, it made her realise just how worth it her busy and chaotic her life really, truly was.

**A/N: I know it's not long, but hope you like it.**


End file.
